Endimension
by Proudshelby
Summary: A misunderstanding turned fatal but can someone or something stop the threat maybe there is a new person to help? First time making a story like this so don't judge


Dimension:endimension time:unknown place:unknown

Pov: unknown

I stand there in a dark ruined house and I tied a person to the pillar and the person has red hair red eyes what looks like the CPU of planetplutunes hoodie and the gust of wind in gamindustri's coat blue jeans and red shoes oh and I know this person VERY well since HE left me to die and he called me his 'pal' and I know his name all to well...

PROUD

"Why are you doing this in fact why do you have gethaburn with you and-*cough*- why Ruby..."said proud oh yeah did I mention I removed one of his eyes? No fine but I nearly killed him so he knows how I felt...heheh I'm gonna enjoy watching him suffer and I know the perfect way how...And it involves killing all of his FRIENDS even his saiyan friend...

SHELBY

Time to start the murder spree...

Location:leanbox

Vert is doing the usual playing 4 goddesses online and she doesn't know I'm here makes killing her easy...

"Ah another raid done now to log off so chika doesn't get on my case like last time I swear she got a sensor installed somewhere that makes sure that she-" was the last vert said as she turned around and got stabbed with blood flying everywhere a few hundred times...

Anyway her power got added to gethaburn again now to do the same to the other nations

(The author won't be including the deaths of the CPUs and the CPU Canadates of laststation and lowee cause too tired)

Location:planetplutunes basilicom pov:Shelby

It's been a hour since Nepgear found proud And is currently working fixing his missing eye and his left arm but right now I need to buy them time since the Neptunes and uzume and plutia went down to deal with whoever was a floor below me and two floors below Nepgear and proud.

And right now they are dead since I'm facing this man-no DEMON in front of me and I know he's serious about killing everyone so I'm going all out

Which is my omni-super saiyan form without the limiters which I'm in right now which has a white aura oh and I'm wearing a red hoodie blue jeans red shoes and I would be wearing glasses but I'm currently evading his attacks in fact I may as well finish this NOW

I kick away this guy and prepare my strongest attack...

"OMNI-BLAST!"I yell as a wave of energy goes down the hall which is the same move I used against the dark goddesses when they captured me only I called it times 100 energy wave at the time and they were CPUs the blast I'm using now I used to protect MY gamindustri from the corrupted true goddess and I was fused with-

Wait a-he's pushing it back!

"TIMES 4!"I said which I can only boost my omni attacks up to 4x before I run out of energy and I'm screwed

"Insert explosion and stabbing sounds here"

Pov:Nepgear

"Wah?! What the goodness this is serious I'm finished with proud but I need to fight"

Pov:Ruby

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA man I like watching people die ever since proud left me for dead

"And the weak canadate is here...so what your boyfriend couldn't come and die with you? You know what don't even activate hdd I'll kill you before you do" I say as I begin dashing toward Nepgear when suddenly I stopped and got pushed back by a unseen force

"Ruby you won't hurt my precious gear since she saved me and I showed her how to live ever since the Nepgear from this time died with you in fact...

Even I died with you but you thought I left you no I didn't but if that didn't show you the error of your ways then maybe these two little earrings I picked up from the true goddess will change your mind cause you aren't killing gear or me..."said proud as he pulled out two earrings and tossed one to Nepgear

"Gear put it on your left ear"goodness like this?" Said both of them Before they ended up being pulled to each other and a new person emerged

"All right"said the new person which I guessed is the fusion of proud and Nepgear? Progear has a mix of Neptunes hoodie and nepgear's sailor uniform as well as If's coat blue jeans with pink lines on the sides and a mix of proud's shoes and nepgear's shoes oh yeah the face has a mix of proud and nepgear's features but the eyes the one on the right is red the other one is purple the hair is short but is mostly purple but the tips of the hair is red

"Don't know my name huh? I'm nether proud nor Nepgear... I'm progear!"said progear

End of chapter

Guys this is my first story with this much well you know but don't hate just let me do what I'm used to and I upload a chapter when I can be bothered

And I couldn't think of a better name if I tried with the fusion so if you have a better one pm me


End file.
